The Crazy Three peeps meet the Fellowship
by AnimeFreak4Ever
Summary: People are appearing in Middle earth! what could be happening! is it an evil plan of some evil person? or is it something different? we'll see as we follow 3 peeps around and see what happens!
1. chapter 1: Where'd California Go?

Author's note: I am very well aware that this is a Mary Sue. So don't repeat it. And I know lots of peoples have done this before. So don't tell me that too. And I know that this story sux so don't tell me that either. And Steven has no right to flame me! I do not criticize you in this story Steven so you can't fame me ha! Any way this is chapter one of  
  
The crazy threesomes meet the fellowship! By: Me  
  
Chapter 1: Where'd California go?  
  
It was a nice day in late December. Stephanie, Marina and Steven had just come out of seeing "The Two Towers" again.  
  
" As I have said about a million times," said Marina " that movie rocked!"  
  
" I know! Oh yeah!" said Stephanie as she and Marina did their special handshake.  
  
" I know." Said Steven.  
  
" Yeah Steven, whatever. Want to see it again?" asked Stephanie.  
  
" Yeah!" answered Marina.  
  
" I dunno guys we've seen it 5 times already!" said Steven.  
  
" So? Marissa saw it 6 times!" said Stephanie. (a/n: she really did!)  
  
" Plus me and Stephie want to see it especially because of that sliding down the stairs thing Legolas does!" said Marina (a/n: I luv that scene!!!!)  
  
" I love that scene!" said Stephanie.  
  
" Fine we'll go tomorrow." Said Steven as they walked into his blue convertible. (a/n: yes Steven you have a blue convertible.) " I'm driving."  
  
" Fine!" said Stephanie and Marina together as Steven drove them home. ~~*~~  
  
The next day after seeing the movie, the three decided to go to the library mainly to get some anime magazines and books. " Lets go to the lord of the rings section! They have some new books and stuff!" suggested Marina.  
  
" That's wonderful." Said Steven.  
  
The three went to the section. Something caught Marina's eye and she took out a book that had no title. " That's strange, no title." Said Steven. " Let me see."  
  
Marina gave him the book. " That's weirder than Steven!" exclaimed Stephanie.  
  
" Lets see," said Steven "this is what it says: 'Stavle stamlastar panterlem seemore` carmden simplistorp nari farmos emthoat.' How weird.." No sooner had he finished the sentence had all three began to feel dizzy. All infront of them began to melt except the book and the girls' purses. A scenery began to form. A mountainous land and 8 mournful faces.  
  
" Umm. where are we? This isn't California or any place in the US." whispered Marina.  
  
" No, ya think?" Steven whispered back sarcastically.  
  
" You guys," whispered Stephanie touching her ears " we're in Middle Earth and we're Elves too."  
  
Steven and Marina touched their ears. "Cool! Now what should we do?" asked Marina.  
  
" Stephie our dreames have come true! We're Elves and we're going to meet Legolas!" Said Marina.  
  
" I know! Should we tell them we're.." Started Stephanie.  
  
" Who are you?" asked a voice Stephanie and Marina could identify as Legolas'.  
  
" Brainstorm! We're foreseers okay, we know the future now Steven answered." Said Marina.  
  
" We are foreseers," started Steven " we know everything for instance, you're Legolas, and you're Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and you've all lost Frodo." Steven finished.  
  
" How do you know of our names?" asked Aragorn.  
  
" As we said we know everything, future and past. We are Californians and proud of it!" said Stephanie.  
  
" What are 'Californians'?" asked Merry.  
  
" We are from the land of California in a place far from here.. way far." Answered Steven.  
  
" Oh and you forgot Frodo. He's wandering over there." said Marina. Sam immediately went to get him. And he succeeded.  
  
" Come on Mr. Frodo." Said sam to the apparently crying Frodo.  
  
" Now, may you tell us your names and tell me if you side with Sauron or the good side?" asked Aragorn.  
  
" I am Steven or Beharu, my Elvish name." Said Steven.  
  
" I am Stephanie or Lianne." Said Stephanie.  
  
" I am Marina or Earine. And we side on the side of good." said Marina  
  
" May we come with you on your mission, I foresee we will be of great use." Said Steven.  
  
" Where'd he learn how to talk like that?" Marina whispered to Stephanie.  
  
" I dunno." Stephanie answered.  
  
"First may you tell us what this mission is for?" asked Aragorn.  
  
" Duh! That's easy to destroy the ring thingy that frodo has on his neck right now in mount doom in Mordor." Steven answered.  
  
" Soooo. can we go?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Yes." said Aragorn as the 11 people walked onward. Once they stopped to rest, the three "foreseers" looked at the book. " Good thing we have our purses with us." Said Marina.  
  
" Why." asked Steven.  
  
" Well one we have stuff in their and two CHOCOLATE!!!" answered Marina.  
  
" Yes, we must have chocolate in our purses all the time." Said Stephanie said.  
  
" Chocolate? Gimie!!!!!!" said Steven.  
  
" No, now read." Answered Stephanie.  
  
" Fine, 'Kaltomistor timol fise` voalar kinkor valiminsa farmos emoat.' Same ending as the thing that." began Steven.  
  
"Ouch! What the. swords!!! Keep reading!"  
  
" Fine "Sislostam cartos miso` echristo daon farmos emthoat.' Ouch! Bows and arrows." Steven finished.  
  
" Good thing we took arching and fencing lessons!" said Marina.  
  
" Yeah. Lets sleep then in the morning we can practice." Said Steven as they went to sleep with their new weapons next to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^-^ End chapter 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sooooooo what do you think? If you don't like this remember I posted this story for Stephie and Steven's Benifiet. So review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if it's a flame, Steven don't flame me! Again STEVEN DON'T YOU DARE FLAME ME!!!!!! (Watch he does.) 


	2. chapter 2: Lothlorien

Author's notes: STEPHIE, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT YOUR PERSONALITY IS BACK TO NORMAL!!! AND SO IS STEVEN'S!!! TO OTHER AUTHORS:SO HOW EVER THEY ACT YOU KNOW THAT THEY REALLY DO DO THAT. COOL? COOL.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I WILL SAY THIS FOR ALL CHAPTERS TO BE; I DO NOT OWN LOTR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!~*~*~*~*~*~*^-^  
  
CHAPTER 2: LOTHLORIEN  
  
The next morning the three woke up and went to a far corner to practice fencing. They all looked at their swords.  
  
"Wow...they're all the same.except for the colors, mine blue Stephies red and Stevens.Brown?" said Marina sarcastically.  
  
"No $h!t Sherlock!" said Steven.  
  
"Hey! That's my line!" screamed Stephanie.  
  
"That's wonderful." Said Steven.  
  
"And that's mine!" screamed Marina; " well 2 things to be thankful for: that Mr. Pervert (a/n: the one that sits next to stephie in 5th period) isn't here and that Legolas is!"  
  
"Hey! As I said before: stay away from Legolas; and Trunks!" said Stephanie.  
  
"Fine..just don't hurt me." said Marina.  
  
"Whatever.Steven sit while me and Marina practice fencing. and because you suck at it." said Stephanie.  
  
"I don't wanna!" said Steven.  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! " screamed Stephanie.  
  
"I hate you." said Steven sitting.  
  
They practiced fencing until the rest were up. Legolas was first to spot their weapons.  
  
"you can fight?" he asked.  
  
"No $h!t Sherlock!" screamed Steven.  
  
Marina and Stephanie gasped. "SIT!!!!!!! " screamed Stephanie.  
  
"Damn you." said Steven sitting.  
  
"I love doing that." said Stephanie.  
  
"You have control over him?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes." Said Stephanie smiling at him.  
  
Steven did that hanging thing-a-ma-bob he always does and Marina laughed as she always does.  
  
"Legolas is dickless." Whispered Steven to Marina.  
  
Marina slapped him. " I'm gonna kill Jodi for making that up! And by the way I think he heard that. remember Elf ears!" she said.  
  
"Damn everything." said Steven.  
  
After alittle bit of flirting (well that's what Stephanie did! ^-^) and eating they got back on the road to lothlorien.  
  
"We get to meet Haldir!!! He's soooo cool!" said Marina.  
  
"Too bad he dies in the second movie." Said Stephanie.  
  
"But not in the book! Evil Peter Jackson killed him!" said Marina.  
  
"I know but I think we're going by the movie because Legolas didn't climb a tree! So ha!" said Stephanie.  
  
Haldir eventually appeared and led them into Lorien to meet the creepy Galadriel (as steven puts it) ; and Celeborn.  
  
"Eleven there are but nine there were set out from Rivendell. And where is Gandalf?" asked Celeborn.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow." Said Galadriel.  
  
"Who are these three, their clothing is much different from that of Middle Earth." Said Celeborn.  
  
"No $h!t." started Steven but was quickly shut up by Stephanie hitting him.  
  
"We are from the land of California.beyond Middle Earth.and we may look like Elves, but we are foreseers." answered Stephanie sounding almost as creepy as Galadriel.  
  
"Foreseers? California? I have not heard of these." said Galadriel.  
  
"As we said. like come on peeps who hasn't heard of California?" asked Steven.  
  
"Ignore our friend here. he has mental problems." said Stephanie. (a/n: sorry Steven I just had to put that in there)  
  
"California is in another world called ummmm.North America and stuff." said Marina.  
  
"Enough, you all must be exhausted from that long journey. Sleep now for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." said Galadriel.  
  
The three went into a corner to talk.  
  
"I wonder what she'll give us." wondered Steven.  
  
"In your case.nothing. You almost insulted Celeborn. So if she understood our English, you'd be dead." said Marina.  
  
"Hey where's Stephanie?" asked Steven.  
  
"Probably druling over Legol.." started Marina.  
  
"Ummm. excuse us for interrupting," came Merry's voice, "but we two wanted to know more about you."  
  
"More? How about this, I was born on September 2, 1984 in Los Angeles, California." started Marina.  
  
"More about us and our personalities." Said Steven.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice." said Pippin.  
  
"That weirdo, her name is Stephanie, thank God she isn't here.oh and sh has too many names, I'll give you four only: Stephanie, Karisian, Lianne her elvish name and oh. Nicole her DBZ name." said Steven.  
  
"Whats 'DBZ'?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Dragon-Ball-Z y' moron!" said Steven. Marina gasped and hit him in the back of the head. (a/n: sorry Steven, when I get mad, I get mad!)  
  
"Pippin's not a moron you idiot!" she screamed.  
  
"Whatever. My names are: Steven, Elijah, Beharu is Elvish, and Gabriel for DBZ." Said Steven.  
  
"I almost have as many names as Stephie," said Marina, "Marina, Lillian, Earine is Elvish, and Reggie for DBZ."  
  
"I'm Meriadoc Branbybuck and this is Peregrin Took." said Merry.  
  
"And now that we've been properly acquainted, tell us about you." said Pippin.  
  
"Stephanie is probably gone with d!ckless some where.." started Steven.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you every minute more when you talk about cool Elves that way! He meant Legolas by the way." said Marina.  
  
"D!ckless? what does that mean?" asked Merry.  
  
"You're too young to know. To immature to know." said Marina.  
  
"oh." said the two hobbits. *~*~*~*~*~* Stephanie went walking, away from the noise her two best friends were making. This is so boring! she thought I can't wait till we get to Helm's Deep! That's when all the action begins!  
  
She walked into something solid. She looked up. Of all the people to bump into, I had to chose to bump into this dude! She thought. She had bumped into Boromir! "Mr.Dead-guy" as Marina had put it.  
  
"I'm sorry milady." He apologized.  
  
Yeah, you'd better be! That hurt! Stephanie thought. "It's okay, you okay?" she asked.  
  
"No actually." said Boromir. *~*~*~*~*~* "And we have very few enemies at the learning place a-mu-bob we go to: Courtney ****** (a/n: sorry cant tell ya the last name!) and her friends." said Steven.  
  
"Hey and remember when you told Brett *. That 'Courtney ****** must die!'? that was funny and Stephie got so mad!" said Marina.  
  
"We have millions of friend by the way I'll name the main ones: Alyssa the hyper one, Jodi the sick minded one, and Lisa the quet one. Thay all have titles and there are a lot more, but lets not get into that." said Steven.  
  
"Are y' hungry?" asked Marina.  
  
"A little." said Pippin.  
  
"Nah! You're always hungy, here have some chocolate!" said Marina giving him and Merry a piece of Chocolate.  
  
"Me too?" asked Steven giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine, but if I were Stephanie, I wouldn't be this nice." said Marina giving him a piece.  
  
"These are good! What are they made of?" asked Merry.  
  
"The main ingriedient: dum dum dum! Sugar!!!" said Steven.  
  
"And milk." Came the voice of Stephanie.  
  
"There you are! Where've you been?" asked Marina.  
  
"Listening to Mr.Dead-guy pour his heart out." answered Stephanie.  
  
" 'Mr.Dead-guy'? who's he?" aked Merry.  
  
"Can't tell ya any future, so sue me!" said Stephanie.  
  
"What I would give for some In-n-out burgers!" said Marina.  
  
"Me too." said Stephanie.  
  
"Me three." said Steven.  
  
Hobbits:??????????  
  
"In-n-out is a eating place thingy." said Marina.  
  
"oh is it as good as chocolate?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Better! With their freshly baked bread, delicious juicy meat, freshly picked tomatoes and lettuce, and perfect crispy fries!" said Marina.  
  
"Stop! You're making me hungy!" said Steven.  
  
"No $h!t Sherlock! Me too." said Stephanie.  
  
"Sounds delicioooouus!" said Pippin and Merry drooling.  
  
"Lets sleep and we can talk in the mornin'." said Steven. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The end of chapter Two!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE STEVEN NOW! HE EVILY PUSHED ME INTO A PUDDLE! SO STEVEN PREPARE FOR INSULTS WITH NO SORRIES NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! If you want to apologize then do so then there'll be no insults!!!! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! Please? Oh come on! I need reviews! Flamers welcome!!!! Please? I'll go now....... 


	3. Chapter 3: the fellowship breaks

Author's notes: good afternoon! (As I said I've been doing that all week, ignore it) I have waited for my friend THAT SEEMS TO BE REALLY BUSY to write this part because SOMEONE decided to steal it! Now all she's writing is helm's deep! WRITE IT STEPHANIE! *clears throat* if she does write it I'll leave her alone. DID YOU HEAR THAT STEPHANIE! I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE! K? K. other than that ladies and germs here's chappy 3!  
  
Chapter 3: The fellowship breaks  
  
The sun was shining in Marina's eyes the next morning. She heard the snoring of her friend Steven, along with Mr. Dead-guy's and the hobbit's and of course Gimli's.  
  
Uggg, shut up shut up shut up! Thought Marina why me? Guys and their stupid loud snoring!  
  
She looked around and saw that Stephanie was also up, pluging her ears. (note from Princess Lianne: I HATE SNORING!)  
  
"Cant sleep either?" asked Marina.  
  
"No! stupid guys and their stupid evil snoring!" answered Stephanie in a whisper.  
  
"He-he! Wanna wake Steven up?" asked Marina.  
  
"yeah! But how?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Like this!" answered Marina kicking Steven hard.  
  
Steven rolled over snoring even louder.  
  
"Stupid guys." Pouted Marina.  
  
"Steven wake up darn it!" whispered Steven.  
  
"Go away mom! I don't wanna go to the f****** college!" said Steven tiredly.  
  
Marina and Stephanie giggled lightly.  
  
"Whattttt? Whaattt happpennnedddd?" asked Steven.  
  
The two girls giggled even louder.  
  
"Girls." Muttered Steven.  
  
"Shut up Steven." said Stephanie.  
  
"Good morning. Did you three get any sleep?" asked someone.  
  
"Good afternoon, Legolas. No we didn't get any sleep, because SOMEONE was snoring." answered Marina.  
  
"After noon?" questioned Legolas.  
  
"Ignore that, she's been doing it since seventh grade." Answered Stephanie.  
  
"Ah, I see." Said Legolas.  
  
"D!c%less." muttered Steven.  
  
With out even looking back Stephanie kicked him stait in the stomach. "I heard that." she said.  
  
"Ow, that hurt." whispered Steven.  
  
"I'm glad it did." said Stephanie.  
  
"Oh look, Aragorn is awake! I hope to see you three later." said Legolas taking off.  
  
"Hee-hee! You scared him away!" whispered Marina.  
  
"No I didn't, Steven did." said Stephanie simply.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that day, Galadriel gave them each their gifts.  
  
Stephanie received a new set of clothing: a fiery red tank top, black pants with flames on them, usually her favorite attire. She also received a pair of Elvish long knives with red handles.  
  
Marina received a blue tank top with a water crystal on it and black pants with blue flames on it. She also received a pair of long Elvish knives (her third favorite weapon) with blue handles.  
  
Steven (a/n: who gets a whole paragraph to himself this time) got baggy clad back pants and a brown shirt, he also received a pair of Elvish long knives and the handles were (a/n: what a surprise) brown.  
  
They all received the formal Elvish cloaks and the custom Elvish brooch. They were each set into groups: Merry, Pippin and Boromir, Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, and Stephanie, Marina and Steven.  
  
The boat ride was pretty smooth (Steven had to row). When they reached the Argonath Marina and Stephanie just stared while Steven stole some chocolate from Marina's purse.  
  
They finally reached the shore.  
  
"Ugg, I feel dizzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." stated Marina  
  
"Meeeee tooooooo." said Stephanie.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" asked Merry.  
  
"Split." whispered Stephanie. Marina and Steven nodded and went different ways.  
  
"Where are Stephanie, Marina, and Steven?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Aragorn, I'll look for the feisty one you look for the hyper one and Gimli look for the boy." suggested Legolas.  
  
"Sound like a plan. Merry Pippin..where's Sam? Look for Frodo and Sam." said Aragorn  
  
They all took off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Steven was sitting in a tree eating the chocolate he stole from Marina. If I hear an orc or a Uruk-hai I'll just find Marina, or Stephanie. He thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Stephanie was standing around, waiting. She had her bow and an arrow ready in case she got attacked.  
  
"Why did you run away?" asked a voice behind her.  
  
She turned around to see Legolas standing there.  
  
"Uruk-hai." answered Stephanie simply.  
  
"Where?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Soon, you'll see." answered Stephanie.  
  
"You dress weird." said Legolas.  
  
"Thank you." replied Stephanie.  
  
"That's what I like about you and your companions, your all unique in your own way." said Legolas.  
  
"Yes, I know." They heard a far off call of a Uruk-hai. "Lets go."  
  
They went to find Marina and Steven already skillfully using their new Elvish knives. "Oh screw this! I'm using my bow and arrows!" screamed Marina.  
  
They all started fighting then Aragorn (eventually) joined them. They all heard the far off call of the horn of Gondor.  
  
"The horn of Gondor!" exclaimed Legolas.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli went in that direction.  
  
Marina wiped the sweat off her forehead. "That was fun." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, really. Lets go, fellowship members now currently 10. that is of course till we meet Gandalf." replied Stephanie.  
  
They walked to the shore to wait for the rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*few minutes later  
  
"Lets go hunt some orc." said Aragorn.  
  
The rest followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes: done chapter 3: in which the real fun begins! (It's other title!) Next chapter will be more entertaining!!!!!!!! Hee-hee it'll also be funny! Oh and It'll also be short *gets evil crazy death glares that only stephie could do* no! don't hurt me! I wasn't going to add that capter anyway! The next chapter is Megan's IDEA! Yes she does get some good ideas some times.R&R!!!!!!! don't be afraid to!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Obssessive Ent Freak

Author's notes: I haven't updated in a long time for many reasons. First: no one wanted me to, second: I didn't want to, and third my life is shit. Now that I got inspired to write this, I will write it! I've had this chapter in my notebook for a whole year (almost) and I've been too lazy to update (I tend to do that). This chapter is short for a reason. Thank you for your time (being weird again).  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Megan. Happy Birthday and a happy new year! *clears throat* on with the chapter  
  
Chapter 4: The Obsessive Ent Freak!  
  
~**~  
  
Merry and Pippin had been walking for a long time. Ever since that stupid orc had chased them. They were relived to be alone, for once. "I think we lost him." Stated Merry.  
  
Just then a girl with brown hair up in a ponytail, blue eyes and a strange attire appeared. She was wearing tan capris, a dark green shirt that had I LUV ENTS! painted on it with a long sleeved turtle neck under, a tan hat and pointy ears. (a/n: whew!)  
  
"Whoa! Where am I?" she asked, "No way! Merry and Pippin!" she viewed her surroundings, "ENTS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at her in a strange way. "Who are you? You look like 3 of our friends." Said Pippin.  
  
"Who?!" asked the girl.  
  
"Would you know them?" asked Merry.  
  
"Maybe.........." answered the girl  
  
"Their names are Marina, Stephanie." started Pippin.  
  
"Marina and Stephanie! Yes! I am not alone in this world!" cut in the girl.  
  
"And Steven." Finished Pippin.  
  
"If I cuss then I would've said the D word. Oh well, Darn!" yelled the girl. She wipped around and accidently kicked something hard. The orc got up and took the girl's hat.  
  
"Gimmie back my hat!" she screamed and gave him a well-deserved kick up the ****. (Yep ****!) a sword appeard and she picked it up and finished it off.  
  
"Feh! What a weak opponent." She commented. (a/n: that's Inu-yasha's word!)  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at her confused. "Feh?" they both asked.  
  
"I'm not only and obsessed Ent fan but also an obsessed Anime/Mnga fan!" she answered.  
  
Just then the three peeps were picked up by a woody surfaced hand. "Hah! Orcs!" yelled Treebeard.  
  
"Treebeard! Yes! Yes! Yes!" the girl gave treebeard a big hug.  
  
"How know you my name?" asked Treebeard.  
  
"I KNOW ALL! I luv Ents!" the girl started dancing.  
  
"Your orcs!" yelled Treebeard.  
  
"NO no! We're hobbits!" complained Merry.  
  
"Speak for your pitiful self! I'm half Elf!" Objected the girl.  
  
"An Elf? Why didn't you say so? Welcome to Fangorn! I'm also know as Fangorn!" explained Treebeard.  
  
"I'm Megan! These two are Merry and Pippin! I luv you!" replied the girl. She took out her laptop and went to the E-mail icon. She typed:  
  
Katie, Guess Wut? Incorrect! I am in MIDDLE EARTH! I just met an ENT! Stephanie and Marina and that boy named $(&^&* is here too! Reply!  
  
Megan-chan  
  
"What's that? And what are you doing?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Writing an E-MAIL to Katie my best friend." Answered Megan simply.  
  
"E-mail? What's e-mail?" asked Treebeard.  
  
"A way of communicating with people." Answered Megan. She took out her cell phone.  
  
"And what's that?" asked Merry.  
  
"A cell phone." Answered Megan as she dialed Stephanie's number.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ending Notes: This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written in my whole entire life! Oh well, at least I updated..................................................................... ............................................................................ ...............................  
  
( next chapter( Back with the 3 crazy peeps! The phone call!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Rohan's Rider and Stuff

Author's notes: hi again! This is your typical weirdo here. Anyway, this chapter may be a bit longer than the last because it's not Megan's chapter. (just joking Megan) anyway, here's chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5: Rohan's Riders  
  
~**~  
  
It was hot. No scratch that it was very hot. Running with two of your best friends, a gay guy, a really gay guy and a really hot Elf was not a choice Stephanie would make over just sitting there. But, did she have a choice? No. Marina felt the same way too. And Steven didn't like running, at all.  
  
When Aragorn found Pippin's Elven brooch their spirits were slightly lifted. "A few more evil running hot days." Stated Marina.  
  
"Yeah, running is Evil. Why is this so evil?" asked Steven.  
  
"Life is cruel." Replied Stephanie.  
  
"Well at least you don't have short legs." Stated Gimli.  
  
"Like Phil Rao? Oh no, he's that bastard that is gay. But he can run faster than you." Replied Steven.  
  
"Yup. Pretty fast. Sorry Gim." Said Marina with no sympathy.  
  
"You guys are sad." Commented Stephanie.  
  
"What's to be sad abou-" Marina was cut short by the sound of galloping horses.  
  
"Thank You Lord!!!!!!! You saved our lives!!!!!" exclaimed Steven.  
  
Aragorn shot out from behind the rock they were hiding behind. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?!" he yelled at them.  
  
"Oi! Baka." commented Stephanie.  
  
"Hai. Hentai." Agreed Marina. (a/n: Please excuse our use of Japanese.)  
  
The Riders of Rohan turned around and surrounded the group. "Who are you?" asked a rider.  
  
"Yo mama." Answered Steven.  
  
Stephanie and Marina burst out laughing. "Good one." They commented and slapped hands.  
  
"What did you say about my mother?" asked Eomer.  
  
"Nothing." Answered the three.  
  
They stood in utter and complete silence until Stephanie's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Stephanie? You would never believe a thing that I tell you!" exclaimed Megan on the other line.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." Commented Stephanie.  
  
"I'm in Middle Earth! With Treebeard!!" Megan exclaimed again.  
  
"Wow. That's wonderful." Commented Stephanie in annoyance.  
  
"Where are you?" asked Megan.  
  
"Right smack dab in the middle of Riders of Rohan." Answered Stephanie.  
  
"No way. Are they all staring at you?" asked Megan.  
  
Stephanie looked up at the surrounding riders and her friend and answered, "Hai. (Yes)"  
  
"Opps. Se ya online then bye!" Megan hung up.  
  
Stephanie did the same and looked up again. "Umm, sorry. It's just my friend Megan. She's with umm Ents." she explained.  
  
"That gives me little surprise." Said Marina.  
  
"What did you say about Ents?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Nothing." Answered Marina.  
  
Eomer looked at them strangely. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Legolas from Mirkwood and Gimli and- " started Aragorn.  
  
"Marina, Stephanie and Steven, forseers. Nice to meet you Eomer." Finished Marina.  
  
"So anyway, we need no info from ya so can I explain?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"No. Now, Two hobbits that you haven't seen, haven't killed and haven't eaten are the two we're looking for. Why the hell did we stop and ask ya, I don't know. Do you? Naw, I din't think so. Can we borrow horses?" asked Marina sweetly.  
  
"Any thing for my lady." Answered Eomer.  
  
"I thinks he likeses you." Whispered Stephanie in Marina's ear.  
  
"Wow, that's nice." Said Marina sarcastically, "Hey that's a pretty horse." She pointed to a whiteish blue horse.  
  
"It's yours." Said Eomer. He handed her the reins. Marina smiled sweetely. Eomer gave them two other horses (Hasufel and Arod) and took off with his men.  
  
"I'm not ridding with you." Stated Stephanie.  
  
"You may ride with me." Offered Legolas.  
  
"Okay." Agreed Stephanie.  
  
Marina quickly glanced at Gimli. "I'll ride with you Marina." Said Steven quickly.  
  
"Thanks Steven, you saved my life." Whispered Marina.  
  
"No prob." Steven whispered Back.  
  
They got on their horses and headed towards Fangorn Forest.  
  
~**~two hours later~**~  
  
The group + Gandalf rode towards Rohan.  
  
~**~a few hours later~**~  
  
The gates of Rohan were opened to them the group walk towards the castle. A guard (Forgot name.) was in front of the doors.  
  
"I cannot alow you before Theoden King so armed. By order of Grima Wormtongue." He said.  
  
"You know what? Screw his ass off! I ain't leaving my precios weapons by order of any Hentai baka onore atame!" yelled Stephanie. (Pervert idiot bastard bitch.)  
  
"Yeah, wait, atame?" asked Marina.  
  
"Yeah!" answered Stephanie.  
  
"I am sorry Miladies." Said the guard trying to snatch the weapons.  
  
"GET YOUR FILTHY BARTARD HANDS OFF ME!" yelled Marina. She felt a cooling sensation inside her that grew until a blue mist surrounded her whole body.  
  
"Exactly, NO ONE TOUCHES MY WEAPONS!" screamed Stephanie. She felt a tingling hot sensation grow and a red mist surrounded her body.  
  
The group was freaked, now think how the guard must've felt. Horrified. "Go ahead!" he insisted opening the doors.  
  
"Thank you." The two girls said innocently.  
  
The group went inside the castle.  
  
"I thought I told you to take their weapons!" screamed and angry Grima.  
  
The mists grew back and the two girls gave him an Evil Death glare that chilled his bones. "F*** off." Suggested Marina. Wormtongue shrank back.  
  
~**~an hour or two later~**~  
  
"That guy is such a bastard!" commented Marina.  
  
The two girls were in their room discussing-things. It was night and it was also cold. They both shivered. "Maybe we should introduce a heater." Suggested Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that." Agreed Stephanie.  
  
A knock came to the door. "Who is it?" asked Marina.  
  
"Me." Answered the person on the other side.  
  
"Come in Steven." Said Stephanie.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" asked Marina.  
  
"I'm sharing a room with a kaiju." Answered Steven. (Monster)  
  
"Ha! Sucks for you." Said Stephanie.  
  
"That's sad." Commented Marina.  
  
"And he's snoring." Said Steven.  
  
"Oh no! That's terrible! You can sleep on the floor though." Suggested Marina.  
  
"What? Don't YOU snore?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"No." answered Steven.  
  
"Yeah. Riiiight." Said Stephanie.  
  
"No, really." Replied Steven.  
  
Yup." Said Marina doubtingly.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ending Notes: hah! I am done with chappy 5! Now I can update my other story! Anyway R&R! thanks to my buds who want me to finish this crappy story, you inspire me! *being weird again*  
  
See ya next chapter: moving to helm's deep! Megan does some weird stuff.and -yeah. 


	6. Chapter 6: Almost going to Helm's deep

Author's notes: Hey peps! I've entered school already so I thought I should update! Sorry I took so long though! It was just too exciting writing my original stories. BTW go check them out! I'd like to thank A*A*D (Angelic*Anime*Dragon) for helping me a lot with this chapter! BTW she's writing helm's deep. Wow it's going to be interesting right? Yup cause I suck at wrting ;_;. Whatever. I have no respect. On wit da chappy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Almost going to Helm's Deep  
  
~~~~~~**  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Stephanie's scream rang throughout the halls of Edoras.  
  
"What?!" Steven asked in an annoyed sleepy tone.  
  
Just then Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli entered the room.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked panicked.  
  
"Why hello boys!" Marina greeted happily. Stephanie pointed to the ceiling with a shaking finger.  
  
"SPIDERS!!!!!!!!!! Get them away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Marina rolled her eyes, "Not again with the spiders!" she said annoyed.  
  
"Just kill them or something!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn immediately squashed the spiders. "That's better!" Stephanie said relieved.  
  
Aragorn looked at her confused, "You are a strange one. You're not afraid of orcs, uruk-hai, or even fighting but you're afraid of spiders!" He commented laughing.  
  
"But they're just so ugly and icky and they have eight legs!" Stephanie explained shivering in disgust.  
  
"A strange one indeed." Legolas said agreeing with Aragorn's remark.  
  
"What do you mean? She's always like that!" commented Steven.  
  
"Shut up Steven what do you know?" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"Hee, a lot more than you do." Steven muttered quietly.  
  
Stephanie immediately pulled out her little hammer (Out of thin air) and hit him on the head with it. "Again what do you know? Nothing! Hello! Elf ears!!!!!!!" she reminded him pointing to her pointy ears.  
  
Steven grumbled as he put his blanket over his head and exited the room.  
  
Marina laughed then she noticed the boys were still there. "Okay, first off, you need to understand: we're girls not guys and we need beauty sleep, so goodnight!" she said as she shoved the remainder of the guys out of the room.  
  
Stephanie sighed as she looked out the window. "What's wrong?" Marina asked looking at her.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to leave soon. They're coming closer I can feel it," Stephanie replied.  
  
"How close?"  
  
"About 40 miles away, taking 2 miles per hour."  
  
"Well they are going to helm's deep so we have nothing to worry about until the wargs, or more like 'debbies' (Fat creatures). Lets just get to sleep." Marina instructed as she climbed into her old fashioned bed.  
  
"I guess you're right, we have a long journey ahead of us." Stephanie murmured as she also got into her bed and pulled the covers over herself. Marina blew out the candles and fell asleep.  
  
Stephanie on the other hand, stayed awake, for in a couple of days they would fight a battle they had always wanted to fight.  
  
~~--~~*  
  
Megan smiled as she breathed the cramped air of the old forest. They were nearing the Entmoot where the Ents were to decide whether they were to go to war or not. They had met Gandalf the White a few hours ago; probably on his way to meet the others. Which reminded her, she needed to call them. They should be at Edoras by this time. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Marina's cell this time.  
  
"What are you doing?" Merry asked.  
  
"Calling Marina." Megan answered.  
  
~~--~~*  
  
"'Morning sleepy head!" Stephanie said the next day. The brunette continuously tried to shake her friend awake. "AH, come on Rina, it's eight o'clock! You should've been up two hours ago!"  
  
Marina groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, "Darn it! That was one dream!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What was it about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Marina looked at her strangely, "I forgot." She said shrugging.  
  
"Baka! Get dressed already!" Stephanie ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Marina said getting up and quickly getting dressed in her Elven clothing.  
  
-*-  
  
"Well, Well. Sleeping idiot awakens." Steven remarked as Stephanie and Marina entered the hall looking pale. Everyone but the King and Gandalf were there.  
  
"We had a few problems." Stephanie muttered.  
  
"As in--?"  
  
"Girl stuff!" Marina replied sharply.  
  
Stephanie looked at her friend. "No, it's worse. We can't tell you anything." She said to Steven.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Uh, Steph?"  
  
"Yeah?" Stephanie glanced at Marina.  
  
Marina picked up a piece of paper from her stack of clothing. She opened it up and read it. As soon as she was done she dropped it and revealed a worried face.  
  
"What is it?!" Stephanie asked also worried.  
  
"He's here." Marina replied almost in a whisper.  
  
~~End flashback~~  
  
"Why so pale?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it." Marina replied attempting a smile.  
  
"You must be famished." Aragorn remarked, "Have Breakfast."  
  
"Well I am a bit hungry." Stephanie said sitting down. Marina also sat down. They started eating until Marina's cell phone rang.  
  
"Not Megan again!" Marina said answering the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Marina!!! How's life at Rohan?!" Megan's voice was heard by everyone at the table, except maybe Gimli who was too busy eating.  
  
"Life's going fine, actually you may say a bit lower than fine." Marina answered, "How're Merry and Pippin?"  
  
"They're great! It seems you guys should be on a move now! Orcs are everywhere! Tell Aragorn or Theoden or Gandalf. Get going!"  
  
"Fine." She said dully, "Aragorn, Megan says we should be heading to Helm's deep now."  
  
Aragorn looked confused, "Helm's deep?"  
  
"Yeah. Anything else Megs?"  
  
"Oh yeah tell everyone Merry, Pippin and myself say hi. See ya after Helm's deep. That is if you survive. ^.^" Megan closed the phone and Marina followed suit.  
  
She sighed, "Merry and Pippin say hi." She told the rest.  
  
"That is amazing. You can communicate with others with that device?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yeah, if the same person has it." Stephanie replied.  
  
"Hey! We could use them!" Marina exclaimed.  
  
"How?" Steven asked.  
  
"We'll give one to Legolas and one to Aragorn and one for us! Then we can GO VISIT MEGAN and they can call us before the wargs show up so Aragorn doesn't get thrown over a cliff!"  
  
"Nice, except we should give one to Legolas only and two for us. Aragorn is too careless." Stephanie commented getting what Marina was trying to say.  
  
"That is not true! And what is this about me getting thrown off a cliff?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Well, basically you get thrown off a cliff." Marina answered.  
  
Legolas and Gimli laughed, "That would be a terrible way to die." Legolas commented.  
  
"Who said anything about dying?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Marina coughed fakely, "Nobody-"  
  
Stephanie and Steven laughed. "it's okay Aragorn, you'll get used to us eventually." Stephanie said. She felt a strange feeling and whipped around, as did Marina. Nobody was there but bare wall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just my imagination." Stephanie replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ending Notes: Dun Dun Dun! Tada! My best chappy yet! I'm not updating ti'll I get the helm's deep part! Hurry up steph! Oh yeah, I decided to stop it there cause I like to write cliff hangers! Yeah! Next chappy will be going to helm's deep and the battle! See ya soon!  
  
~*AnimeFreak4Ever*~ 


	7. Chapter 7: Helms Deep: Part 1

****

Disclaimer: Okay, Lord of the Rings does not belong to us….me thinks J.R.R Tolkein owns it….yessss, Sméagol thinks so…..*pushes Sméagol out of the studio* Go visit Megan…anyway…the only thing that belongs me and Rika is the movie…oh and the story belongs to Animefreak4ever…

****

Author's Notes: Hey peeps!! I'm Somewei, author of five stories and soon to be six once I complete my story I'm working on at the moment. Anyway, my dear friend AnimeFreak4ever here is writing LOTR: TTT with meh, Steven (T.T weirdo…jk Gabe…lol), Rika over here *points to AnimeFreak4ever* and Megsters….with occasionally Katie in there. *talks to Marina* You should really put her in there, you know. 

****

AnimeFreak4ever: *carelessly* maybe I will, maybe I won't….depends on how I feel…

****

Somewei: *sarcastic* Whatever…on with my part!!!

****

AnimeFreak4ever: *mutters* Finally

****

Somewei: Shut up! I am the great miko Minako!! In the words of Princess Cho, FEEL MY WRATH!!!! *pauses* Eh, maybe later…we got Haldir to save first…

****

AnimeFreak4ever: *squeals* YAH! MY BOYFRIEND!!!

****

Somewei: *slightly freaked* oooookay…on with the story…

****

Key:

__

Italics = Elvish

**Bold and in this sign thingies** = Japanese

__

Japanese:

****

Nani = What

****

Baka = Stupid/Idiot

****

Onore = Bastard

****

Nan Desu Ka = What is it?

****

Elvish:

__

Vys Desiel = Are you ready?

__

Dan = Good

__

Mani = What?

__

Nys = No

__

Hantale = Thank

__

Vyslem = Your Welcome

__

Ays, Amin khiluva vys a' gurtha ar' thar = Yes, I will follow you to death and beyond

****

AnimeFreak4Ever: Hello, I must say that this is well written and I will add Katie in at the end, so says Megan, ya know where gollum falls into mount doom, yeah, enjoy the chappy everybody!!!!!! Ps: Haldir is my BF!!!!!! Back off everybody! That includes Jodi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

__

Dedication to: Katie, Megan, and Rika…don't ask why…just 'cause

****

Chapter 7: Helms Deep - Part 1

_ ****_

Written by: AnimeFreak4ever (Rika)

Chapter Written by: Somewei (Nick)

~ + ** + ~

Stephanie, Marina and Steven watched as Gandalf, Eowyn and Aragorn spoke. Stephanie often took glances at Gimli and Legolas, as they stood quiet. She could tell that they wanted to say something, and to be truthful, she and Marina also wanted to. Although Stephanie wanted to fight, she didn't want to have the people from Rohan lives in danger, but she wasn't going to say anything just yet. Théoden and Aragorn argued amongst themselves on what to do. 

"…Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," She heard the King finish his sentence. Everyone stood in complete silence for a short time. Gimli drank his drink and burped loudly. Marina and Steven giggled quietly in fear that they may get into trouble. Stephanie raised an eyebrow as she elbowed Marina. Marina shut up and looked at Stephanie and nodded. Both girls got up and walked to Théoden.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked. It was at that moment that Stephanie spoke up.

"My lord, I know what it is you are thinking, but please reconsider. Taking your men and women and children to Helms Deep is predictable," Stephanie interfered. Marina looked at Stephanie hard and followed her friend's lead.

"Grima Wormtongue will know what it is you are planning," The brunette said in hoping of helping Stephanie, but the King seemed reluctant to change his mind. 

"No, my people will remain safe," Théoden argued. "I will not let my people be caught up in some war!"

"But sending your people to Helms Deep-" Marina started.

"I have made up my mind, milady," Théoden said irritated. Marina and Stephanie sighed heavily as Théoden walked off to give his orders to the people. It seemed that no matter how hard they tried, they were following the movie.

~**+**~

"By order of the king, the city must empty!" shouted the guard to the village. From above the city, Marina, Stephanie and Steven watched solemnly. Stephanie sighed heavily and Marina just shook her head.

"Leading them to Helms Deep is like leading them into a trap," Marina stated quietly. Steven nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't matter now. Whether Théoden likes it or not, we're heading straight into battle…The Battle of Helms Deep. Orcs and Uruk-Hai are heading quicker toward then we like. Saruman knows what the King of Rohan is planning," Stephanie said seriously. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli walked out from behind the three and listened to their companions talk.

"How far are they?" Steven asked.

"About two leagues off. Running three miles an hour. They'll get there soon, but by that time we'll make it to Helms Deep before the Saruman's army appears. Théoden better be ready to fight," Marina answered and paused for a quick second. "I can't to have our first _real_ battle. It'll be so much fun!"

"Pardon me, but I wanted to ask about me falling off a cliff," Aragorn interrupted. The three foreseers whirled around and smiled at them.

"Ah, don't worry about falling off a cliff. If Legolas here remembers what Stephanie taught him… " Steven began, but was cut off by Stephanie.

"Which he will," She said. Steven rolled his eyes and continued on.

"…Then you'll be fine," The teenage boy finished as he glared the 16-year-old brunette with blonde highlights.

"Whatever, listen, it looks like we're moving. C'mon," Marina said as she walked past the boys and her female friend. Stephanie shrugged as she followed Marina. 

~**+**~

Marina and Stephanie could hardly contain their laughter as they watched Eowyn, Gimli and Aragorn. Gimli's story was ridiculous, but hilarious at the same time. Marina had to admit the dwarf had talent in telling those kinds of stories. Stephanie looked ahead and noticed Legolas standing alone. She stopped laughing and turned to Marina.

"Rika, the time is near," Stephanie stated quietly so the others wouldn't here. She didn't want to be responsible for a panic. Marina turned to her friend slightly confused, but understood once Stephanie spoke again. "We will fight soon, and if all according to plan, we may loose Aragorn for a short time."

"But what about Steven's cell phone that you gave to Legolas, Stephanie?" Marina asked.

"I will tell what I have heard many times. If history does not want to be altered, then it won't. If it does, it will change according to the person that changes it," Stephanie said. Marina furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" She asked barely above whisper.

"It means Marina, that if history wants Aragorn not to fall then he won't. If not, then he will, and there is nothing we can do except wait for him to return. Part of me wants him to fall because he is the one that will help us by warning us of Saruman's and Sauron's armies," Stephanie explained.

"I know, but we're here. We can be the ones to help," Marina argued. Stephanie looked at Marina. "But I guess you're right, if he falls, he - Steph, look! Wargs!" Stephanie looked ahead and noticed the Warg that was about to charge at the two riders. 

"Legolas!" she screamed. The blonde elf quickly turned and noticed Stephanie pointing at the Warg. He turned back and drew his arrow. He shot the arrow at the Warg and both the creature and the orc fell to the ground. Stephanie turned to Marina. "C'mon!"

Marina nodded as she looked at Steven and said, "Stay here and watch everyone."

"But," He began, but decided not to push it. Marina and Stephanie ran up ahead to Aragorn, but he already heard the screams of the two riders and the Warg. He took notice of the two running girls and knew something was wrong. 

"Legolas, what is it?!" Marina yelled. Legolas turned around.

"A scout! We may be under attack soon! Warn the others," He shouted back. Marina turned around and found Stephanie already running down the hill. The panicky teenager drew her bow and arrows and got ready to fight. She knew that this was only the first battle - the introduction battle to the upcoming fight at Helm's Deep.

~**+**~

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Stephanie shouted. " Warn everyone that there are Wargs approaching as we speak!" 

The son of Arathorn nodded as he ran toward King Théoden to warn them of the attack. Stephanie quickly took out of sword and ran back to join Legolas and Marina. Behind her she heard people screaming in fear. As long as they didn't run around out of the group, they wouldn't be harmed. She heard Théoden ordering Eowyn to take the others to Helms Deep and knew that as long she led them, they would get there.

"Hey, what's the haps?" Stephanie asked.

"They're coming at a quick pace. Get ready to fight. How are the others?" Marina answered.

"Steven and Eowyn are heading to Helm's Deep with the people of Rohan. Théoden, Aragorn, Gimli and a few other of the riders are heading up here," Stephanie replied. Marina nodded as Stephanie yelled to the cutest guy on the face of Middle Earth (A/N: Sorry, couldn't help it.) "Legolas, how fast are they approaching?"

"I can see them already! Where are the others?" He answered as they kept looking ahead.

"Aragorn was right behind me!" The brunette shouted back. Suddenly, the riders came over the hill with two extra horses. Legolas climbed on the white one and Marina and Stephanie climbed onto the other white horse. Stephanie put her sword away and brought out her bow and arrows.

"Keep her steady, Rika!" Stephanie shouted as the fighters charged toward the Wargs. Marina nodded as she felt the air from the charging arrow go passed her face. Stephanie aimed at another orc and shot her arrow. All around the two girls, both parties clash with swords, spears and in Legolas' case, arrows. Riders got knocked off the creature that was carrying them and screams were heard all around.

"Well, isn't this a lovely party that Saruman is throwing for us?" Marina stated sarcastically.

"Yes, let's give back a really big thank you!" Stephanie said as she shot another arrow. She put away her bow and turned to Marina and shouted, "Give me the rein and shoot! It's hard to shoot from back here!"

Marina nodded as she hand the reins to Stephanie and brought out her arrow. 

"I have them, GO!" Stephanie said. 

"My pleasure, Goodbye Mr. Debbie!" Marina said as she shot an arrow at the incoming Warg and rider. Stephanie noticed a vacant horse running around wildly. Stephanie directed the horse she was on toward that horse until both were running side-by-side. Stephanie jumped onto the horse and brought out of bow and arrows. Out of the blue, two Wargs jumped up from the ground and knocked both girls off their horses.

Marina and Stephanie tumbled to the floor. Both of the hideous creatures tried pouncing on the girls. Marina shot her arrows toward the Warg and stopped it from jumping on her. Stephanie brought out her sword and knocked it away from her. Stephanie noticed Aragorn hanging onto the cliff for dear life. 

__

If history does not want to be altered, then it won't. If it does, it will change according to the person that changes it…

Stephanie jumped to her feet and looked at Marina.

"Marina, Aragorn is in trouble! Go get him, I'll cover you!" She shouted. Marina looked toward the cliff and gasped. She got up and ran toward Aragorn. Stephanie grabbed her sword and took on any Warg or orc that came her way. Meanwhile, just as Aragorn was about to loose his grip on the ledge, Marina grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him up.

"Aragorn, you're going to have to pull yourself up! You're too heavy for me!" Marina instructed.

~**+**~

Stephanie cut the last Warg and looked around. She noticed that Marina successfully pulled Aragorn up. Marina looked back and her friend and smiled. The teenage girl was tired, but she didn't care - she got to fight!

__

Looks like Rohan won the battle for now, Marina thought. _But let's wait to see what happens at Helms Deep._

Meanwhile, Stephanie sat down and put her sword away and her bow over her shoulder. She was in pain from being flung off the horse.

__

Looks like history wanted to be altered, Stephanie thought.

"Come, let's head to Helms Deep," Théoden ordered. Legolas and Gimli walked up to three.

"You alright?" Legolas asked Marina, Stephanie and Aragorn.

"Yeah, I'm alright….I think, but I know Steph isn't," Marina said. The three boys looked toward the other female. Stephanie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "From my point of view it looked like Stephanie was crushed more by the horse, not to mention the Warg that attacked her."

"I'm fine, the horse is fine, everyone is fine," Stephanie argued firmly. 

"Then what's with the blood?" Marina snapped angrily as she point to Stephanie's wound on her shoulder. 

"You're bleeding just as much as I," Stephanie stated. Aragorn knew that they needed to get back to the others and stopped the girl's argument.

"My ladies, we need to get back to the others. Legolas, Gimli, watch over the girls," Aragorn said. Stephanie and Marina glared at each other, but both turned their glares toward Aragorn as he got up and started walking.

"You're welcome," Marina muttered to herself. Aragorn turned around and looked at Marina.

"_Hantale_," Aragorn said. Marina looked at him slightly shocked, but quickly regained her composure and smiled at him sarcastically.

"_Vyslem_," She replied smugly. The girls got up and started to follow Aragorn with Legolas and Gimli behind them. Marina was excited because she knew that she would be meeting Haldir soon. As Marina practiced opening lines, Stephanie kept wandering how they were going to warn Théoden of the approaching Uruk-Hai. Stephanie leaned closer to Marina and elbowed her.

"Nani?" Marina asked as she looked at her friend.

"**I'm going to call the horse over here and both of us are going to go find the Uruk-Hai**" Stephanie said in Japanese much to the confusion of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Marina on the other hand looked at her shocked.

"**Your crazy!**" Marina shouted. Stephanie shrugged carelessly and whistled for their horse. The white horse that they were using ran over to the girls and both climbed on before the three boys knew what was happening. Stephanie and Marina made the horse run in the Uruk-Hai's direction.

"Where are they going?" Gimli asked. Legolas squinted as he watched the girls ride off.

"They're heading toward the Uruk-Hai!" He alerted. The others planned to head back to Helms Deep and wait for the girls there. Legolas was a little hesitant at first, but quickly agreed and rode on horse toward Helms Deep with Théoden and the others.

~**+**~

"Okay, I want to know why were heading toward an army of ten-thousand Uruk-Hai! You're almost committing suicide!" Marina shouted as Stephanie giggled.

"Calm down, we're not fighting them. We'll stay out of sight and then back to Helms Deep. We'll warn King Théoden and get ready for battle," Stephanie said. Marina shrugged as she sat quietly on the horse.

~**+**~

****

- Couple of hours later -

"Open the gates!" Shouted a guard as both girls rode up to the stone building. Marina shook her head knowing that this place would be a wreck later that night. The gates opened and both girls rode the horse into Helms Deep. Women and children gathered around the two female elves. 

"Oh my Lord! Lady Lianné, Lady Eariné, your alive!" Eowyn shouted merrily as she ran down the steps that led toward the caves. Stephanie smiled as the Lady of Rohan used their elvish names. Both jumped down from the horse and hugged the blonde woman.

"Lady Eowyn, how is your uncle and the others?" Marina asked. Eowyn looked at Marina and smiled slightly. From above the steps, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli noticed their two companions. They ran down the steps to greet them.

"You're alive and well!" Gimli said as he ran up to the girls. Marina and Stephanie giggled as Gimli hugged both of them.

"Hey Gim," Marina said as she and Stephanie broke free from the dwarf's grasp. Aragorn and Legolas smiled and nodded a greeting to the two.

"Eowyn," Stephanie said solemnly. "We must warn your uncle of what we saw, please."

Eowyn nodded as she led the three elves, dwarf and man toward her uncle, King Théoden. They entered the room to where Gimling, Steven, and Théoden were. Steven smirked and he shook his head as he notice the girls enter. Théoden looked up.

"King Théoden, we have terrible news," Marina said sternly.

"Uruk-Hai are coming quickly toward Helms Deep. I have told you they would know where you were heading," Stephanie said firmly.

"They only know because of the Wargs and Orcs," Théoden said. Marina shook her head as she listened to the king speak.

"They only know because of what Wormtongue has told Saruman. My advice, my lord, is to get your men ready for battle. Whether you like it or not, you're in a war now," Marina snapped angrily. Théoden knew they were right and immediately jumped in action. Stephanie and Marina watched as the men walked around preparing for battle. 

"Well, this is it. The moment we have been waiting for," Marina stated lowly.

"I know," Stephanie whispered.

~**+**~

(A/N: Okay people I'm going to the night of the fight because I don't feel like describing things that led up to the night of the Battle of Helms Deep, okay? Thanks…yes, I'm pulling a Marina and skipping ahead, but hey, who cares?)

As the fighters for Helms Deep got ready for battle, Stephanie and Marina also got ready, and as they got ready, a horn sounded through Helms Deep. Both girls smiled knowing who was coming. Stephanie turned to Marina and said, "C'mon, it's time your boyfriend met you."

Marina smiled as she followed her friend down the stairs. She put her sword away and noticed Aragorn and Legolas greeting Haldir. Marina tried to contain her squeals, Stephanie noticed. 

"Go greet him," Steven said from behind the two females. Marina turned around and smiled meekly.

"Not that simple. One, he doesn't know me, and two, he doesn't know me," Marina said as she held up her two fingers as she said the reasons why she couldn't greet him. Stephanie and Steven rolled their eyes as they slapped their hands on their foreheads.

"Marina, are you dense? How do you greet a person you don't know?" Stephanie said. Marina thought for a second and smiled.

"I introduce myself or I let -" Marina began.

"Legolas, Aragorn or Gimli introduce you," Steven finished. Marina nodded as she followed Steven and Stephanie down the steps. Stephanie stood next to Legolas, Steven stood behind Gimli and Marina stood behind Stephanie and Legolas. 

"Haldir, these are our three new companions," Aragorn said as he point to the three Los Angolans.

"Hey, I'm Steven, but most call me Beharu," Steven interrupted. Stephanie and Marina took the opportunity to introduce themselves as well.

"I'm Stephanie, otherwise known as Lianné," Stephanie said.

"And I'm Marina, or Eariné," Marina stated as she looked at Haldir. Stephanie looked out towards the stone wall and stared at it. "**Nan Desu Ka**, Lianné?" 

"They're coming. At an amazingly quick speed; they'll be here any minute," Stephanie said lowly as she slowly turned her head to Marina. "Eariné, Beharu, get ready."

"_Nys_, you and Marina are going to the caves with the women and children," Legolas said as if he were talking to a young child. Marina and Stephanie looked at the elf as if he were crazy.

"_Mani!_ I am not going to be locked up!" Stephanie nearly shouted. 

~**+**~

"'I am not going to be locked up'," Marina mocked Stephanie as she sat on a rock inside the caves. Stephanie glared at Marina quickly and turned her glance back toward the cave doors.

"Shut up, **Baka**. It's not fair that the **onore** gets to fight and not us!" Stephanie muttered as she referred to Steven. 

"Yeah, but hey," Marina mumbled. The blonde-streaked brunette looked at her friend in disbelief. She sighed heavily.

"Marina, do you want to save Haldir or not?" Stephanie asked. Marina looked at Stephanie and nodded. "Then help me get out of here."

"But how?" Marina asked.

"Do you have a bobby pin with you?" The female asked. Marina nodded. "Give it to me."

"Lady Lianné, Lady Eariné, what do you think you're doing?" Eowyn asked. 

"Um, were trying to get out," Marina said sarcastically as she handed Stephanie the bobby pin. As both Eowyn and Marina argued, Stephanie picked the lock. She finally unlocked the lock and turned to Marina. Above them, Stephanie and Marina heard the thumping sound of the Uruk-Hai, then, in a spilt second, the thumping stopped.

"Marina, c'mon! It's already starting!" Stephanie shouted. Marina turned around and nodded. She ran up next to Stephanie and the brunette looked at Eowyn. Stephanie sighed heavily as she said, "Eowyn, I know that we're down here to be safe, but think about this. The more people we save, the more chances we have to survive."

Eowyn stayed silent and finally replied, "Be safe, be quick. Good luck, both of you."

Stephanie nodded in agreement and then turned to Marina, "_Vys Desiel?_"

"_Ays, Amin khiluva vys a' gurtha ar' thar_," Marina said.

"_Dan_, let's go," Stephanie said as she opened the doors and turned to Eowyn. "Lock the doors!"

~**+**~

"Release Arrows!" Marina heard Aragorn shout in elvish. All around, both girls could hear the whistling of arrows being released. She looked up ahead and saw the army of Elves releasing their arrows from their bows. The rain poured over the girls and Stephanie turned to Marina.

"Split up!" Stephanie shouted through the roars of the Uruk-Hai. Marina nodded and both friends split up. Swords clashed as the Uruk-Hai climbed up the walls on ladders. Marina dodged arrows as she climbed up the steps. An Uruk-Hai jumped up in front of her and Marina gasped out in surprised. Without thinking, Marina grabbed her sword and stabbed the Uruk-Hai.

Stephanie ran up the steps and noticed the oncoming Uruk-Hai. She turned to a couple of the elves and started to give out orders.

"The door!" Stephanie shouted as she pointed to the Uruk-Hai walking up the hill. "Shoot the arrows toward them at the side!"

The Elves turned their bows toward the group of Uruk-Hai and began shooting the arrows. She looked around and found Aragorn and Legolas. She had to get over there. As if it were in slow motion, the brunette noticed the Uruk-Hai running toward the drain with the torch of fire. Marina saw it too and gasped.

"Bring him down, Legolas!" shouted Aragorn. Stephanie saw Legolas firing his arrows toward the Uruk-Hai. Stephanie brought out her arrows and fired an arrow. Legolas, surprised, turned toward Stephanie. He stared at her wide-eyed, but brought out another arrow. Stephanie noticed she was standing just above the drain and looked around. 

"Move! Get out of here!" Stephanie shouted as she ran. Many of the men scrambled with Stephanie shouts. The running Uruk-Hai tripped and landed in the drain. The wall blew up with a huge explosion. Stephanie was knocked back with the impact and tossed toward Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas lifted her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

"Yeah," Stephanie replied as she gripped her shoulder. The wound on her shoulder had reopened and it was bleeding a lot, but Stephanie paid no mind. 

"Pull back to the Keep!" shouted a soldier from some ways off. Stephanie turned to Marina.

"Marina, Haldir! Get to Haldir!" She shouted. Marina looked at Stephanie as she stabbed another Uruk-Hai with her sword and nodded. She ran up the stairs, pushing and shoving any Uruk-Hai that came her way. Just as an Uruk-Hai was about to strike Haldir, Marina jumped in and blocked the incoming attack with her sword. She punched the Uruk-Hai and then sliced it. She whirled around and began a one-on-one sword fight with another Uruk-Hai. 

Meanwhile, Stephanie stood up and twirled her long elvish knives over her shoulders and used one to stab the stomach of one Uruk-Hai and used the other to cut the neck. She brought out the knife and turned around. Back-to-back, Legolas and Stephanie fought off the Uruk-Hai.

"Fall back!" Shouted Aragorn.

~**+**~

"Hey, um, Treebeard, are you going to have an Ent gathering?" Megan asked curiously as she, Pippin, and Merry rode on the tree shepherd. 

"Yes, young half elf," Treebeard said. Megan bit her bottom lip. She knew what was going to happen and as it was already the Ents were going to disagree with Merry and Pippin on going to war. She also knew that Stephanie, Marina and Steven were somewhere off at Helms Deep fighting off ten thousand Uruk-Hai. She needed to make this short.

"Treebeard, could you do me a favor and head south?" Megan asked. The two hobbits looked at Megan strangely, but didn't say a word because they knew she had a plan. Treebeard was also confused with Megan's request.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just head south toward Isengard and then you'll what I mean," Megan said. Treebeard hesitated at first, but obeyed.

~**+**~

Stephanie, Marina, Legolas and Haldir met up again and looked out toward the Uruk-Hai and knew that this was only the beginning….

~ +**+ ~

Okay, that's part one for Helms Deep. Part two will be coming up soon, okay? Later.

****

Preview of Next Chapter:

__

"I can't do this anymore," Marina whispered as her vision began to get blurry. She had lost too much blood and was worried that this way the end of her life.

"Look, Stephanie, it's Gandalf!" shouted Steven. Stephanie leaned against one pillar and looked out the doors. She smiled, but frowned and slowly she fell to the ground. 

Steven, Stephanie, Megan, and Marina watched as the original people from Middle Earth talked. They knew that it was all up to Katie and Sam to help Frodo. Hopefully Gollum wouldn't pull anything.

K, l8er everyone, and see you next time on the conclusion of **Helms Deep**.

…::~*Somewei*~::…


End file.
